


Mon camp a gagné, je te l'avais dit

by Kuroni_rainbow



Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU where Heaven won, Ambiguous Aziraphale and Crowley Relationship (Good Omens), Anathema is stubborn, Dog is smart, Heaven, Other, Post-Apocalypse, everyone has their own oasis/paradise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: L'apocalypse a eu lieu. 30 ans plus tard Aziraphale a toujours du mal à s'en remettre, il ne peut pas oublier Crowley, les humains ou la Terre. Alors quand l'occasion se présente de renouer des liens, il en profite. Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas si simple.
Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718965
Kudos: 4





	Mon camp a gagné, je te l'avais dit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hosabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosabelle/gifts).



> Écrit à l'occasion des 30 ans de Good Omens sur le serveur Discord avec le défi "30 ans après l'Apocalypse", avec la participation active de @Hosabelle.

L’Apocalypse. 

Elle était prévue depuis le début. 

Tout était écrit. 

Malgré les efforts déployés par une poignée d’humains, un ange et un démon, elle s’est déroulée. 

Contrairement aux textes sacrés, le champ de bataille se situait en Angleterre, dans un ancien doux village de Tadfield. Cette place avait par la suite été grouillante d’anges et démons dans un ballet mortel d’armes diverses et d’ailes recouvertes d’une pellicule de sang. 

Aziraphale et Crowley, les deux seules entités paranormales n’ayant aucune envie de se mêler à cette bataille finale, utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs à meilleur escient : mettre les humains ayant assisté au début de la Fin à l’abri relatif. Ce fut donc dans la librairie d’Aziraphale que les 8 humains et Toutou se retrouvèrent, trop choqués pour parler. 

Crowley avait dépassé le stade de l’agacement et de la colère, il en était désormais à celui de l’abattement physique et moral. L’ange s’approcha de lui et essaya de lui remonter le moral. 

« Crowley ! Tu n’as pas le droit de t’apitoyer ! Si les humains te voient comme ça que vont-ils penser ? »

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ? Avec un peu de chance, la Dernière Bataille sera finie dans quelques années… Le pire c’est que les bombes nucléaires ont bien été stoppées mais quelque chose à déraper et on ne sait même pas quoi ! »

Anathème sortit de sa torpeur et tout en s’accrochant au bras de Newt, elle intervint.

«Nous savons ce qui a mal tourné. En quelque sorte. Les bombes sont bien hors service mais certains pays en tension n’ont pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de déclarer la guerre en voyant leurs voisins préparer leurs armes nucléaires. Il n’y aura donc sans doute pas de guerre nucléaire mais une guerre en bonne et due forme avec des massacres de milliers d’innocents et des armes chimiques… »

« Si seulement j’avais pu transpercer cette pétasse avec l’épée. » s’autoflagella Pepper.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute. Ce n’est la faute d’aucun d’entre nous. » Adam posa alors un regard lourd sur la silhouette recroquevillée de Crowley.«Les Cavaliers de l’Apocalypse sont invincibles s’ils sont représentés sur Terre. Donc Guerre ne pouvait être vaincue s’il y a un conflit armé. En plus, les tensions meurtrières venant des Enfers et du Ciel n’ont rien fait pour l’affaiblir ; ça la renforçait même. » 

L’ex-antéchrist parcourut la pièce du regard, établissant un contact visuel avec chaque personne ; certaines qu’il connaissait depuis son enfance, d’autres qu’il avait appris à aimer dans le peu de temps qui leur était imparti. 

« La seule chose qui nous reste à faire maintenant c’est de rester soudé. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir. Je veux que personne ne meure mais je sais que c’est impossible... » Sa voix craqua sur la fin de la phrase, des larmes lui montant aux yeux et floutant sa vision. Les Eux se rapprochèrent de lui mais ne le prirent pas dans leurs bras. Ils ne le faisaient jamais. Ils se mettaient en cercle autour, se penchaient sur lui comme pour l’isoler du monde. C’était leur manière de réconforter leur ami et sur n’importe lequel d’entre eux cela fonctionnait. Savoir que quelqu’un est là pour nous soutenir peu importe la suite est souvent plus important qu’avoir un contact physique. Les autres personnes dans la pièce durent comprendre ce sentiment instinctivement car toutes se levèrent pour aller entourer Adam. 

Crowley se leva lui aussi, des sillons de larmes encore visibles sur les joues. Le deuxième cercle de support se fit autour de lui et des Eux. Aziraphale brisa la règle de non-contact de ce support. Il posa ses 2 mains sur les épaules de Crowley et laissa tomber sa tête entre elles. Le contact entre eux était si sporadique qu’autant fit tourner la tête à Crowley qui sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. Il n’avait jamais tant pleuré en si peu de temps. 

Le Paradis a gagné. “Hourra ! Joie ! Quel bonheur !!” Du moins c’est ce que les AUTRES anges doivent penser. Aziraphale n’est pas de cet avis, il a tout perdu après tout : son meilleur ami, sa librairie, ses livres, et les petits plaisirs de la vie sur Terre. L’ange se souvenait encore des quelques conversations qu’il avait eues avec Crowley au cours des 11 dernières années au sujet de la Bataille Finale, et de quel camp gagnerait. Jamais encore il n’avait tant souhaité avoir tort. Il se retrouvait désormais destitué de son rang de Principauté pour ne devenir qu’un simple ange, le rang le plus proche de celui des humains, mal vu par la plupart des êtres célestes mais qui lui correspond parfaitement. En tant que simple ange, son rôle dans le Ciel s’est vu rabaissé, encore plus que d’habitude car même parmi les anges ceux-ci le traitaient comme un moins que rien, le surnom de “traître” le poursuivait absolument partout. Uriel, dans un élan d’on-ne-sait-quoi, l’avait fichu aux archives. 

_ Il ne s’était même pas passé une heure depuis qu’ils étaient partis de la base militaire que Michael se présenta à la porte de la librairie, défonçant cette dernière fermée à clé. Tout le monde s’était caché, ne sachant vraiment que faire mais ne voulant être visibles de l’extérieur que ce soit par un ange ou un démon. Comme ce fut un archange qui rentra, Aziraphale sortit de derrière le bureau pour le distraire. Crowley et lui s’étaient mis d’accord pour ne pas aller se battre, et que s’ils y étaient forcés alors ils feraient le moins de dégâts possible. Cela leur paraissait donc normal de se jeter dans la gueule de leur propre camp quand celui-ci allait irrémédiablement venir, protégeant ainsi le petit échantillon d’humanité dissimulé dans la librairie. Une fois face à Michael, Aziraphale ne put maintenir le regard et tira machinalement sur son gilet. L’archange le jaugea du regard puis, soupirant, lui posa une main sur l’épaule avant de claquer des doigts pour les téléporter jusqu’au Hall du Ciel où tout un régiment l’attendait sur le pied de guerre.  _

_ « Je refuse de prendre part à cette guerre. » annonça la Principauté. Michael pinça des lèvres et reclaqua des doigts l’emmenant à présent dans un bâtiment uniformément gris, des milliers d'étagères peuplant l'endroit toutes débordantes de dossiers plus ou moins épais. _

_ «Puisque tu refuses de te rendre utile avec une épée, alors nous n’avons aucune utilité pour un ange tel que toi. Tu vas rester ici et obéir à tout le monde. Tu es l’entité la plus basse de tout le Ciel. Tu es la honte des anges, sache-le. » Michael tourna les talons. _

_ Au début, la Terre lui manquait énormément. Puis on lui avait donné un travail si énorme qu’il n’eut bientôt même plus le temps d’y penser ; la tâche qui lui incombait était de lister dans un premier temps tous les anges désincorporés, puis ceux morts.  _

30 ans. 

Voilà le nombre d’années humaines qui s’étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Crowley, son cher démon. Ou vu n’importe qui comptant vraiment à ses yeux. 

“Pourtant parfois nous avons passé des siècles entiers sans se voir.” essaya de se rationaliser Aziraphale. Mais il savait bien que ça ne changerait rien, il avait déjà essayé de nombreuses fois depuis les premiers jours pour dire vrai, mais cela n’avait absolument pas apaisé son envie de voir le démon. «Oh, j’espère que ce cher Crowley n’a pas souffert… » L’ange marmonnait souvent cela en se tordant les mains, une faible représentation des nœuds que faisait son estomac, alors qu'il devait annoter à la main des détails sur les dossiers qu'il prenait sur une pile qui ne semblait ne jamais faiblir, peu importe le temps qu'il y consacrait.

* * *

« Ouch… Ma tête… » Anathème ouvrit les yeux en se touchant doucement le crâne. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir des évènements. « La base aérienne… Adam et les Eux… Les deux hommes étranges étaient là aussi… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement ? » Son monologue fut interrompu par le coucou de l'horloge dans la salle du cottage des Jasmins, la ramenant dans la réalité.

« Mais ! Newt, on n’est plus à la librairie ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. « Newt ? Tu es là ? » Pas de réponse. Elle se leva douloureusement et entreprit de faire le tour du petit cottage. Tout était parfaitement en ordre : le livre d’Agnès comme neuf sur la table du salon, le coffret de prophéties juste à côté faisant face au mur couvert d’articles de journaux et de croquis essayant de localiser l’emplacement de l’antéchrist. Un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait, sans doute relié au fait qu’elle se souvenait avoir perdu son livre deux jours avant de le récupérer dans un triste état. Et aussi qu’elle avait fait la rencontre (intime qui plus est) de Newton, un charmant chasseur de sorcière pas très doué en la matière. En parlant de ce dernier, elle se remit à le chercher dans toute la maison. Rien n’y indiquait sa présence, ni de chaussettes dépareillées, ni de boîte d’allumettes, ni de coton taché de sang. Pas même son odeur dans le lit. Anathème se sentit alors vraiment mal à l’aise. 

« On est d’accord Agnès, pas vrai ? Ces derniers jours ont bien eu lieu… » Par acquis de conscience, la jeune femme ouvrit  _ Les Belles et Bonnes Prophéties d’Agnès Barge _ à la page où se trouvait le numéro 1002 “ _ Il n’eft point qui il prétendait être.” _ « Je me souviens de la tête de Newt quand il m’a révélé la signification de celle-ci. C’est justement son “talent” qui nous a permis de nous en sortir. Je dois le trouver. » Décidée, elle épousseta sa jupe et se dirigea vers la porte. En se rapprochant, elle sentit sa détermination flancher mais elle tint bon jusqu’à ce qu’elle pose la main sur la poignée où elle fondit alors en larmes. S’éloignant de la porte le plus vite possible, les larmes s’arrêtèrent d’elles-mêmes lui indiquant qu’il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. 

Anathème tenta dans les heures qui suivirent de s’approcher d’une porte ou une fenêtre donnant sur l’extérieur mais sans succès. Dès qu’elle se trouvait à 1 m de l’ouverture, un sentiment d’accablement venu de nulle part lui tombait dessus pour s’envoler dès qu’elle faisait un pas en arrière. Tous les moyens de communication qu’elle possédait étaient hors service, aucune connexion internet non plus, même les numéros d’urgences ne fonctionnaient pas. 

En résumé, elle était enfermée.

Seule.

* * *

Après avoir listé tous les anges tombés lors de l’Affrontement Final, une nouvelle tâche incomba à Aziraphale : répertorier tous les humains et leurs oasis. Le bâtiment dans lequel il avait été mis de force par Michael s'était agrandi, de nouvelles étagères remplies de dossiers vides qui n'attendaient que des documents concernant les humains. Il n’avait pas bien compris ce qu’étaient les oasis au début, du moins pas dans ce contexte. Au détour d’une étagère, il entendit d’autres anges en discuter et se faisant donc le plus discret possible, il écouta la conversation.

« Je tiens ça de source sûre, tu peux me croire, les humains ont tous étés amenés au paradis ! Même ceux dont les âmes devaient aller en Enfer, ça en a fait jaser plus d’un ça oui. »

« Mais le Grand Plan n’était-il pas censé mettre fin à l’existence de l’Humanité ? »

« Sur le papier, si, mais faut croire qu’un haut gradé a changé d’avis. » Un silence s’installa dans le groupe jusqu’à ce qu’un d’eux prit la parole d’une voix peu sûre.

« Je… Je crois que c’est un ordre de Dieu elle-même… J’ai entendu une sorte de dispute l’autre jour quand je suis allé faire mon rapport à l’Archange Uriel. » Chaque personne dans le groupe le regardait avec intérêt, pendu à ses lèvres. « Voilà ce que j’ai entendu… »

_ Les 5 Archanges et le Métatron se trouvaient face à une forme humanoïde auréolée de lumière. _

_ « ALLEZ SAUVER LES HUMAINS. ILS N’ONT RIEN DEMANDÉ DE TOUT CELA. » _

_ Gabriel se démarqua des autres et prit la parole, baissant la tête. _

_ « Mais enfin Mère, ce ne sont que des pions. Pourquoi voudriez-Vous les épargner ? » _

_ « ASSEZ ! TU NE VAS PAS TE METTRE À ME DÉFIER TOI AUSSI ? CELA ME DÉPLAIRAIT ÉNORMÉMENT. » _

_ Se rapetissant sous les gros yeux sous-entendus de Dieu, Gabriel continua, redoublant de délicatesse. _

_ « Pardon Mère, je n’oserais jamais Vous contre-dire. Que souhaitez-Vous que l’on fasse ? » _

_ « AMENEZ LEURS ÂMES ICI. NE VOUS EMBÊTEZ PAS AVEC LEURS CORPS PHYSIQUES. PLACEZ-LES DANS UN ENDROIT FAMILIER. » _

_ Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Sandalphon et le Métatron s’inclinèrent en saluant. «Bien Mère, nous ferons selon Votre volonté. » _

_ En sortant, Gabriel se pencha vers ses confrères et se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de Michael ainsi qu’un regard noir. _

_ « Tu crois vraiment que c'est en parlant de cette façon que tu vas être pardonné ? » lui demanda sèchement Uriel. _

_ « Qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec cette tâche ridicule. » conclut Michael alors que leurs voix et l'écho de leurs pas s'affaiblissaient.  _

  
  


Les années qui suivirent cette conversation passèrent très rapidement pour Aziraphale, presque 8 milliards d'humains à répertorier n'est pas chose aisée ; d'autant plus que rien n'était automatisé, tout devait se rédiger à l'ancienne : de l’encre et une plume. Il rencontra plusieurs noms familiers comme des célébrités ou des gens qu'il connaissait avant que tout ne parte en cacahuètes. Voir ces noms et se souvenir de leur vie révolue lui provoquait un pincement au cœur et l'irrémédiable envie de pleurer en mangeant de la glace (et des crêpes) en regardant les Golden Girls afin d'honorer son ami et leur douillette vie sur Terre. La première fois qu’il rencontra le nom d'une personne proche, ce fut celui de Madame Tracy. Aziraphale sentit sa vue se brouiller, il en avait les larmes aux yeux et un espoir grandit au fond de lui contre son gré. Les souvenirs lui revinrent : la fin du monde tels qu’ils le connaissaient s’approchait et ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de se connaître aussi bien qu’Aziraphale l’aurait souhaité. La femme paraissait être une dame, une vraie: faisant preuve d’un courage et d’une adaptabilité hors du commun, elle lui avait autorisé de prendre le contrôle de son corps pour mettre à mal les plans de l’Armageddon.

« Et si je lui rendais une petite visite ? Après tout, les humains sont au Paradis maintenant et les Anges sont les plus proches des humains. Quoi de plus normal que de vérifier que tout se passe bien ? » S’auto persuadant du bien fondé de la chose, il prit sa veste posée sur le dos de la chaise et laissa un petit mot à l’intention de ses collègues:  _ “Je suis parti faire un tour. Ne me cherchez pas.” _

Tenant un plan des oasis dans la main, il s’orientait en fonction des descriptions qu’il avait annotées à côté de chaque croix. Il était plutôt fier de son idée du plan, cela lui rendait la tâche plus aisée pour trouver l’oasis de la médium, qui ressemblait énormément un complexe d’appartement.

« Madame Tracy ? C'est moi, Aziraphale, l'ange qui a pris votre corps pour régler l'Apocalypse. » Seul le silence lui répondit après qu'il eut toqué et appelé à voix haute. Il persévéra.

« Madame Tracy ? Vous êtes là ? » Inquiet, l'ange essaya de regarder par une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée mais ne vit rien. Dépité et triste il fit demi-tour pour revenir à son bureau, personne n'avait remarqué son absence ce qui le soulagea.

Plus tard (heures ou jours il ne saurait dire) les anges autour de lui devinrent encore plus excités. Il interrompit l'un d'entre eux pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? L'Archange Gabriel est là ! »La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau gelée sur Aziraphale, il se figea sur place, ne pouvant bouger, de nombreux scénarios défilants dans son esprit. Il parvint à se rasseoir à son bureau et à continuer sa tâche une fois le choc initial passé. "Que peut-il bien venir faire ici ? Ce n'est pas pour me voir, c'est certain ! La dernière fois, Gabriel n'osait même pas me regarder en face… » 

Le fil de ses pensées furent interrompu par une silhouette imposante.

« Aziraphale. Cela fait longtemps. Viens, j'ai à te parler. » Ordonna Gabriel, habillé avec son chic habituel, l'inchangeable écharpe violette autour du cou. 

Le susnommé se leva maladroitement de son siège et sous les yeux scrutateurs de ses collègues il suivit son ancien chef jusqu'à une partie des archives que plus personne ne fréquentait car elle rassemblait les dossiers des anges morts par le feu infernal.

« Nous avons notifié une pénétration dans la zone des oasis hier et selon les cloches de surveillance tu étais sur les lieux. Pourquoi ? »

Aziraphale se tordit les mains comme à son habitude « Je voulais simplement rendre visite à une connaissance humaine, voilà tout. Il n’y a rien de mal à cela, n’est-ce pas ? »

« En soi… » Gabriel fit une pause avant de reprendre, un air compatissant sur le visage. « En soi, non. Mais les humains que tu fréquentais ont tous eu la mémoire effacée de ton existence et des derniers jours avant l’Apocalypse. Simple histoire d’organisation tout ça, personne ne voudrait se souvenir d’une catastrophe. » 

L’ancienne Principauté baissa les yeux, un sentiment de vide s’était emparé de lui écrasant les petites étincelles d’espoir qui pouvaient exister dans son esprit. 

« C’est vrai ça, qui voudrait se souvenir ? Après tout, ils ne savent même pas que ça a commencé… »

« Oui, bon, c’est pas tout mais j’ai de plus gros chats à frire dans de l’huile de poisson fouetté moi. » Gabriel se leva et partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Aziraphale mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce que son ancien patron avait voulu dire puis soupira. « Il n’y a vraiment personne qui se souvient alors… Aucun humain… Et pas de Crowley. » Sa gorge se serra en disant le nom de son ami et sa vue se brouilla. « Combien de temps je vais encore le pleurer ? Ça fait 30 ans mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est séparés hier… Si seulement je pouvais oublier… » L’ange se recroquevilla sur le banc et invoqua les meilleurs moments qu’il avait passé avec Crowley, ne se rendant pas compte qu'un rai de lumière chaleureuse venait de se poser sur ses épaules, comme le ferait une couverture.

* * *

L’oasis d’Adam Young consistait en Tadfield. Tout Tadfield. Il connaissait par cœur les coins et recoins de ce village après tout et il les aimait tous, même la maison de R.P. Tyler, mais celui de la carrière de Hogback Woods restait son préféré. En cette veille d’anniversaire il devait aller retrouver ses amis là-bas pour jouer toute la journée. Enfourchant son vélo, il pédalait tranquillement ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait devant lui, grave erreur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendit un cri venant de sous sa pédale, lui faisant tourner le guidon dans un pur réflexe et il perdit son équilibre, tombant sur l'asphalte. Un petit corniaud, avec une oreille toute retournée se trouvait au milieu de la route, penchant la tête sur le côté et gémissant doucement.

« Hé, gentil toutou vient. N’ai pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. » L’appela gentiment Adam après qu'il ait repris ses esprit. Il vit avec joie que le chien s’approchait sans hésitations et n'avait pas de blessures apparentes.

« C’est un bon toutou ça, hein. » le félicita-il en lui grattant le dessus de la tête. «Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au milieu du chemin, hein ?Tu n’as pas de maître ? Je ne vois pas de collier ni de tatouage… Et je ne connais pas ton nom non plus. Ça te va si je t’appelle Toutou ? C’est simple à retenir. » Le chien répondit à la question par deux jappements courts et des léchouilles sur le visage de l’enfant. Pendant qu’Adam se relevait et frappait ses vêtements pour en enlever le plus gros de la poussière, Toutou reniflait le sol comme s’il cherchait une piste,puis aboya doucement et sauta en rond jusqu’à ce qu’il attire l’attention de son nouveau maître. 

« Hé ben quoi Toutou ? Tu veux que j'te suive c’est ça ? » Le chien lui piailla dessus et partit en trottinant dans une direction, tournant la tête pour vérifier que l’enfant le suivait bien. Celui-ci, tiraillé par la curiosité, ne se faisait pas prier et rapidement il se mit à pédaler aux côtés du chien, pensant déjà à ce qu’il allait raconter à ses amis le lendemain. 

Après une course de quelques minutes, Toutou ralentit près d’une silhouette recroquevillée devant une fourmilière, dos au village.

« Hé, toi ! Tu fais quoi là ? Arrête de toucher aux fourmis ! Elles vont te manger ! » s’exclama t-il, descendant de son vélo et le laissant tomber au sol. La silhouette se retourna alarmée, un bâton à la main.

« Les fourmis ça ne mange pas les humains vivants, elles piquent c’est tout. »

« Ah ouais ? Et comment que tu sais ça ? » 

« C’est Frère Francis qui me l’a dit. Il est jardinier. Enfin, il l’était. »

« Il est mort ? »

« Non, il est juste parti de chez moi en même temps que Nanny. »

« Nanny… Comme Mary Poppins ? »

Warlock voulu répondre que non, Nanny n’était pas vraiment comparable à Mary Poppins mais Adam avait l’air si émerveillé que sa protestation mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Moui si on veut… » 

« Dément ! Oh, au fait, j'suis Adam. Et toi ? » Il tendit la main devant lui avec un grand sourire collé au visage.

Le jeune américain lâcha son bâton, répondit avec l’aisance de l’habitude « Warlock Dowling. Enchanté. » et lui serra la main. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, la poignée de main toujours en place quand Toutou se mit à leur aboyer dessus. 

« Dis, c’est ton chien ? » lança Warlock avec un mouvement de tête en direction du chien, rompant enfin la poignée de main.

« Non, je suis tombé dessus tout à l’heure. »

«Tu penses qu’il est à quelqu’un d’ici ? »

« Impossible, je connais tout le monde et personne n’a de chien. À part M.Tyler mais jamais il ne laisserait sortir sans laisse et puis son chien est plus moche. Je me demande d’où il sort… » Adam regarda le chien avec des yeux insistants, comme s’il essayait de lire dans son esprit l’endroit exact d’où il venait; malheureusement même le chien ne s’en souvenait pas. 

« En parlant d’ici, on est où ? » demanda Warlock en regardant autour de lui, ne voyant aucun type de bâtiment auquel il était habitué, voire aucun bâtiment du tout puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans un champ de blé en plein été.

« À Tadfield, c’est mon territoire. » annonça fièrement l’autre enfant. « Comment tu es arrivé là ? Les bus ne passent plus depuis le début de l'été. »

« Aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé sur le banc là-bas. » il indiqua une direction du doigt. 

Adam s’y dirigea, mû par un pressentiment, le chien et le nouvel arrivant sur les talons. Près du banc il fut pris d’horribles maux de tête dont la douleur le fit tomber à genoux. Les questions effrayées de Warlock étaient noyées dans le flot de murmures incessants  _ “Tu peux le faire… C’est mal… Trop de lumière… Tu n’appartiens pas à ce monde… Il faut partir… Vite… La sorcière… Où est la sorcière… Partir… PARtir… PARTIR !!!” _ Les voix stoppèrent aussi soudainement qu’elles avaient commencées. Adam était en train de pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui même et Warlock l’entourait autant que possible de ses bras. Cela faisait des années qu’aucun enfant n’avait fait cela car il détestait la simple idée qu’on le touche; mais là il sentait que ce contact était nécessaire, vital. L’autre enfant avait arrêté de poser des questions, ne lui murmurant plus que des choses rassurantes, à la manière dont sa Nanny le faisait quand il était plus petit. 

« Il faut qu’on aille au cottage des Jasmins. » dit Adam d’une voix faible alors qu’il se relevait. Si Pepper avait dit vrai, une sorcière habitait là-bas et son instinct lui soufflait de croire les voix.

Warlock le suivit, ne disant pas un mot mais le soutenant par le bras tout du long, jetant des regards de temps en temps à Toutou qui gémissait sans arrêt. Devant le portail du cottage des Jasmins, les garçons sentirent une fatigue lasse s’emparer d’eux, le type où on a juste envie de s'allonger sur le sol et de s'endormir sans plus de cérémonie, mais les voix dans la tête d'Adam avaient repris leur litanie et répétait des encouragements. Le chien ne semblait pas affecté par l’accablement car il était déjà au pied de la porte, piaillant de plus belle et griffant le bois de l’embrasure comme s’il essayait d’y creuser un passage. 

« Toutou ! Arrête de gratter ! Tu vas énerver la personne qui vit là ! »

« Laisse-le, je crois qu’il a compris quelque chose qui nous échappe. » lui souffla Warlock avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, sa perte de contrôle lui fit raffermir sa prise sur le bras d’Adam.

* * *

Anathème s’était alternativement battue contre la vague de sentiments provenant des ouvertures et contre de la fatigue humaine dûe à son acharnement. Elle était à présent épuisée d’avoir essayé toute la journée de passer par la porte ou les fenêtres et s’apprêtait à piquer un somme quand un bruit de verre brisé la fit sursauter. Elle était seule, pour sûr ! Rien dans la maison qui ne soit vivant, rien qui ne puisse bouger ! Alors qui, ou quoi, a cassé le verre ?! Elle attrapa la première chose lui tombant sous la main et qui ressemblait vaguement à une arme, heureusement c’était son couteau à pain, empoignant le manche, elle descendit lentement les marches qui menaient au salon. Elle vit alors un homme dont les traits lui paraissait familier en train d’examiner un livre. Son livre !

« Lâchez-ça de suite ! » Elle cria, brandissant la lame et courant vers l’homme. 

Celui-ci se retourna au cri et ôta ses mains du livre « Whoa ! On se calme la fille au bouquin ! »

« Mais… C’est vous ! Dans la voiture ! Vous m’avez volé mon livre ! » elle rugit de plus belle, le menaçant de son couteau à pain. 

« Oui. Non. Euh… » il jeta un coup d’oeil au livre posé sur la table. « On a pas fait exprès de vous le voler. C’est Aziraphale qui l’a gardé, pas moi. Je ne lis pas. C’est pas mon truc les bouquins. » Il pausa, faisant une grimace indéchiffrable. « Faut qu’on sorte de là, les anges vont pas tarder--»

Anathème l’interrompit sans cérémonie. « Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Clairement pas humain, ça c’est sûr, vu l’aura que vous avez. En plus je me souviens qu’à la base militaire vous et votre… ami avez fait des choses… étranges. »

« Un démon. Enfin, j’étais. J’peux toujours faire des miracles ceci dit. Et les yeux sont toujours là. Donc, oui, un démon, moi. »

Anathème rigola à gorge déployée comme si ce que l’homme venait de dire était la meilleure blague qu’elle ait entendue depuis des années, mais lentement, sa mémoire lui fournit les éléments qui lui fallait pour que tout cela prenne son sens. Les mots  _ “Allez, mon ange, monte” _ résonnèrent en elle et l’image de deux paires d’ailes s’imposèrent dans son esprit. 

« Démon. » elle murmura, abaissant tout doucement sa lame, prête à la relever si elle sentait une menace venant de “l’homme” face à elle. Inspirant un bon coup elle se reprit en main. « Je suppose que puisque vous êtes un démon, et que vous venez de parler de miracle, vous pouvez me faire sortir d’ici ? Il faut vraiment que je retrouve Newt. Je m’appelle Anathème Bidule d’ailleurs, pas “la fille au bouquin”. » elle lui dit, tendant sa main. 

« Anthony J. Crowley. » se présenta t-il, acceptant la poignée de main. « Sortir de cette maison est facile. Sortir de cet endroit l’est moins. Je ne suis venu qu’une seule fois ici et je ne me souviens pas-- » 

Anathème lui coupa la parole pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes. « Qu’est ce que vous voulez dire par “cet endroit” ? »

Crowley soupira mais lui répondit quand même. « On est au Paradis - Ne m’interrompez pas ! - On est au Paradis. Les anges ont “rapatriés” les âmes des humains après que l’Apocalypse ait commencée. Vous vous en souvenez n’est-ce pas ? De la librairie et des autres humains qui étaient là ? Du petit antéchrist et de ses copains. » Le démon ne s’interrompit qu’un instant, suffisant pour que la fille hoche la tête. « Bien. Je n’ai aucune idée de la sphère dans laquelle nous nous trouvons mais elle doit être proche de la Terre, je doute que les Séraphins s’encombrent de 8 milliards d’humains… Avant que la Guerre ne fasse trop de dégâts, les Archanges ont pris l’ “âme” de chaque humain et l’ont amenée ici. De dehors on dirait un lotissement géant avec des milliers et milliers de maisons. »

Anathème le regardait faire les cents pas dans la pièce, bougeant les mains et baissant la voix jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne soit plus qu’un marmonnement intelligible. Elle commençait à partir en direction de la cuisine pour se faire une bonne tasse de thé quand un raclement venant de l’entrée se fit entendre. La femme et le démon se jetèrent un coup d’oeil avant que ce dernier ne se dirige vers la porte. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Crowley éprouvait les effets du découragement s’insinuer en lui, mais il avait l’habitude d’un tel sentiment et il atteint tout de même la porte. Posant la main sur la poignée, il ressentit un changement bénin dans la réalité, seulement il était trop tard pour arrêter son geste: la poignée avait été abaissée et deux oasis devinrent un.

* * *

Warlock venait juste de finir sa phrase que la porte lentement s’ouvrit, révélant Crowley dans toute sa classe, lunettes de soleil bien évidemment incluses. Il reconnut instantanément son ancienne Nanny et, lâchant le bras d’Adam, courut vers lui. Le démon eut un instant de latence avant que les pièces se recoupent puis il stoppa le jeune homme en pleine course, le regardant de haut en bas plusieurs fois avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Warlock, mon enfant, c’est vraiment toi ! Comment t’es-tu retrouvé ici ? J’aurais juré qu’il était impossible que d’autres personnes se trouvent dans ces endroits. »

« Nanny, c’est si bon de te revoir ! Je pense que c’est Adam qui m’a amené ici, je l’ai rencontré à peine une heure après m’être réveillé et dès que je lui ai serré la main, j’ai eu l’impression de le connaître depuis des années. »

Adam, qui s’était rapproché, avait entendu la dernière phrase.

« Toi aussi ? Je me demande ce que ça veut dire… »

Anathème les avait rejoints sur le pas de la porte. 

« J’ai peut-être une hypothèse, avança-t-elle. Mais nous devrions d’abord rentrer et prendre une tasse de thé. »

Ils la suivirent jusqu’au salon où elle commença alors à parler.

« Adam, je pense que ça va être difficile à concevoir pour toi, mais je sais que tu as des pouvoirs. J’ignore comment ils se manifestent. »

Crowley prit la parole.« Des voix. Est-ce que tu as entendu des voix dans la tête ? En soi, tu peux aussi modifier le monde qui t’entoure selon tes désirs. » 

Adam opina du chef, se rapprochant un peu plus de Warlock sur le canapé pour chercher du réconfort dans la seule personne qui ne disait rien d’extraordinaire.

Anathème continua son explication. « Bien. Puisque nous sommes certains qu’Adam a des pouvoirs, il n’est pas impossible qu’il les ait utilisés inconsciemment pour attirer Warlock ici. La seule question est pourquoi ? » 

Le silence s’installa dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par les halètements de Toutou couché aux pieds des deux garçons. Puis Crowley commença à… faire des bruits avant de parler plus ou moins intelligiblement tout en s’avachissant de plus en plus sur son siège.

«Euh… Hem… Je pense savoir pourquoi… Nge… Hum donc quand vous êtes nés il y a dû y avoir un… cafouillage et Adam s’est retrouvé avec les parents de Warlock. Une sorte de… lien ? s’est établi entre vous. Un peu comme le fil rouge de la destinée mais jaune et axé sur les émotions… » 

Warlock parla lentement. « Donc, Adam et moi sommes liés par un fil jaune émotionnel depuis notre naissance. Et on a échangé nos parents ? » sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa question. 

« Oui. Ce serait la seule explication logique de pourquoi est-ce que toi et Adam vous vous êtes retrouvés dans le même endroit alors que normalement c’est un endroit par personne. Et pour vos parents je suis terriblement désolé. » Crowley les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, leur murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. 

Une fois que le moment de tendresse fut fini, Anathème ramena un nouveau set de tasses de thé pour tout le monde. Crowley s'était réinstallé dans son siège et avait fait part de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces 30 ans coincé au Paradis. Les humains avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le croire : les garçons pensaient que tout cela avait commencé le jour même et Anathème aurait mis sa main à couper que ses tentatives de s'enfuir ne duraient que depuis une semaine à peine ! De plus, aucun d'eux n'avait pris de l'âge puisqu'ils étaient sous une forme spectrale, mais ça rendait les choses bien plus difficiles à concevoir. Une fois qu’il eut fini son récit, il leur avoua qu’il avait essayé de contacter Aziraphale plusieurs fois mais sans succès. 

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de sentir son aura ? » proposa Anathème.

« Les autres anges peuvent la sentir aussi. Si je m’approche trop près de l’un d’eux idem. Je peux la contenir mais pas l’effacer complètement. » expliqua t-il.

Le silence s’installa dans la pièce alors que chacun essayait de trouver une solution pour contacter l’ange sans que les autres ne le remarquent.

« C’est un peu comme discuter avec ses copains en classe, non ? » dit Warlock dans le vide, mais quand il vit des hochements de tête, il poussa son raisonnement. « À mon école, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le prof, on se fait passer des mots sur une feuille de papier. On écrit le nom du destinataire sur une face de la feuille et on le glisse au voisin. Il y a un accord tacite dans la classe pour que tout le monde participe et même les chouchous nous aident. »

« Pareil dans ma classe. » appuya Adam. 

« Et bien si vous pouvez berner un professeur, il n’y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas avec un ange, pas vrai ? » sourit sournoisement Crowley. 

Ce fut ainsi qu’à l’aide des deux enfants humains le démon put rédiger un message disant clairement ses intentions pour une personne sachant de quoi il voulait parler mais qui restait mystérieux pour un étranger. Désormais venait la question de savoir comment faire passer ce message et plusieurs solutions furent apportées, la plupart ridicules ou infaisables sauf une seule : un avion en papier. Selon les deux enfants, il était courant de voir des avions voler à travers une classe lors des pauses et les méthodes de construction étaient jalousement gardées dans les écoles. Ce fut le modèle complexe avec un nez plat qui fut choisi pour transporter le message vers Aziraphale, le constructeur étant Warlock et Adam celui qui eu l’honneur de le lancer (un peu de magie antéchristienne aida l’avion à se maintenir dans les airs malgré la distance).

* * *

Aziraphale n’avait pas bougé de sa position depuis ce qui lui semblait être des jours mais en réalité, seules quelques heures s’étaient écoulées. Il releva la tête, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à se morfondre encore plus. La vue des étagères pleines à craquer lui rappelait sa librairie, même si cette dernière était bien plus chaleureuse, lui permettant de se calmer et de trouver un semblant de sérénité. Regardant en l’air, il vit passer un... machin qui le dépassa puis fit demi-tour quelques mètres plus loin pour venir se poser devant ses pieds. Sur le dos du machin, qui se révélait être un avion en origami, était écrit son nom ‘ _ Aziraphale _ ’ d’un style familier sans pour autant qu’il puisse mettre un nom sur l’écrivain.

Dépliant l’avion, il vit quelques mots griffonnés :  _ “Rejoins-nous chez la fille au bouquin. AJC”.  _ Le sobriquet et les initiales finirent de lui mettre la puce à l’oreille : c’est bien son Anthony J. Crowley !! 

Euphorique d’avoir enfin un espoir de pouvoir le retrouver, il ne se préoccupa pas de se méfier, marchant le plus vite possible sans attirer l’attention vers le coin des oasis. En chemin, il croisa plusieurs de ses collègues qui lui jetèrent des regards mais rien qu’il n’ait déjà eut : on ne se débarrasse jamais d’une réputation de traître.

Arrivé devant le cottage des Jasmins, le doute s’insinua enfin en lui. “Et si ce n’était qu’une farce ? Et si Gabriel et les autres détenaient Crowley depuis le début dans l’unique but de le torturer ? Si c’est le cas, pourquoi ne me faire venir que maintenant ? Peut-être que Crowley leur a résisté et qu’ils veulent m’utiliser pour le faire capituler ?”. Le doute cédait la place à la panique, la volonté de se battre pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur ressurgissant du fond de son être.

* * *

Depuis qu’Adam avait lancé l’avion, lui et Warlock s’étaient plantés devant les fenêtres de l’entrée, insensibles à la fatigue ou à l’accablement grâce à la technique que leur avait fournie Crowley : imaginer qu’ils avaient bu un litre de café bien serré ou du coca en énorme quantité, le café n’avait pas un franc succès avec les moins âgés. Ils furent donc les premiers à voir l’ange arriver puis s’arrêter face à la porte, le visage impassible. Ils hésitèrent un instant à aller prévenir Crowley mais finalement ce fut lui qui vînt à eux.

« Hé bien, que voyez-vous ? »

« Il y a quelqu’un devant la porte. » répondit Adam. 

« Il porte un costume, un nœud papillon avec des carreaux et tous ses vêtements sont clairs. On dirait qu’il a peur de rentrer. » précisa Warlock.

Ils sentirent plus qu’ils ne virent le démon se raidir puis se déhancher, encore moins naturellement que d’habitude, vers la porte d’entrée. Ils reconnurent le bruit typique de l’ouverture d’une porte, s’attendant à entendre une effusion de cris de joie vu le peu qu’ils avaient entendus sur l’ange Aziraphale et l’Arrangement. Étrangement, ils avaient eu du mal à se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, mais n’avaient aucun mal à accepter le fait que Crowley soit un démon et qu’il ait vécu depuis le début de tout ; le plus dur pour le jeune américain fut d’intégrer que sa Nounou se révélait être ce même démon (et accessoirement que les dinosaures ne sont qu’une blague). 

Sur le pas de la porte, un ange et un démon se dévisageaient dans le plus grand des silences, espionnés par 3 humains qui voyaient que si personne ne faisait rien, ils allaient y rester très longtemps. Anathème prit donc l’initiative d’inviter Aziraphale à l’intérieur, lui proposant une tasse de thé, en profitant pour en refaire une pour tout le monde tandis qu’ils allaient s’asseoir dans le salon.

Quand elle revint de la cuisine portant un plateau chargé de tasse, elle tomba sur un tableau plutôt inattendu : les deux hommes continuaient de se fixer avec le même air abruti sur leur visage pendant que les deux garçons se chuchotaient des choses en jetant des coups d'œils plus ou moins furtifs vers l’étrange couple. 

« Bon ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire mais j’ai besoin de mots. Cher Aziraphale, je suppose que vous vous souvenez avec précision du jour où tout est parti de travers, il va falloir que vous nous fassiez un résumé mais pas maintenant car le temps nous est compté. Nous devons retourner sur Terre le plus vite possible et Crowley ici présent nous a dit que vous étiez notre meilleure chance, encore faut-il que vous retrouviez vos sens. » elle conclut avec une touche d’ironie dans la voix. 

À la mention du nom de Crowley, l’ange fut tiré de ses pensées et tourna la tête brusquement, passant du visage du-dit démon à celui d’Anathème en un mouvement trop rapide pour être sain. 

« Pour sortir d’ici il y a l’escalator ou la mappemonde. Comme vous n’avez pas de corps, il serait préférable d’utiliser la mappemonde puisqu’on peut voyager sans corps. Ah mais il faut des enveloppes charnelles ou l’on risque de juste disparaitre dans l’air… » Aziraphale s’agitait de plus en plus, se tordant les mains puis lissa son veston avant de regarder tour à tour chaque personne dans la pièce en évitant ostensiblement Crowley. Le visage de ce dernier montra une expression blessée pendant le court instant où les yeux de l’ange pouvaient encore se poser sur lui, mais son visage redevint froid et anguleux. 

« Nos corps sont toujours dans la librairie, non ? Il n’y a qu’à aller là-bas et les récupérer. » déclara Adam comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente et la plus simple à faire.

« J’ai une question. La mappemonde et les escaliers sont normalement les seules voies d’entrée et de sortie du Paradis. Sauf que dans chaque maison il y a des fenêtres. Alors il doit aussi en avoir ici non ? » Anathème regarda chaque personne dans les yeux avant de continuer. « On peut ouvrir les fenêtres et passer par là pour sortir d’une maison ! Si on arrive à trouver une fenêtre ici, alors on pourra sortir en douce, et les anges pourront aller se faire voir ! » 

Elle paraissait fière de son idée, Crowley la regardait suspicieusement tandis que les 3 autres personnes la fixaient bouche-bée avec un air admiratif. 

« Encore faut-il la trouver cette fenêtre… Je ne pense pas qu’ils aient mis des panneaux où c’est marqué “Une sortie est disponible ici”. Et même si c’était le cas, il faudrait pouvoir parvenir à cette fenêtre et cela signifie marcher à travers le Paradis sans qu’aucun ange ne se demande pourquoi 4 humains et un ange se baladent tous seuls. Et encore ! S’ils s’approchent trop près ils vont voir que je ne suis pas humain mais un démon ! Et là tu peux être sûre que ça va mal se finir pour chacun d’entre nous ! Vous trois les humains ils vous tueront sans états d’âmes, moi ils me tortureront pendant des siècles mais Aziraphale, lui je n’ose même pas imaginer ce qu’ils pourront lui faire ! »

Crowley s’était levé pour continuer son pétage de câble en faisant les cents pas sous les regards étonnés des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce car cela contrastait terriblement avec l’image qu’il renvoyait encore peu de temps auparavant : cool, décontracté, désintéressé, séduisant, flegmatique.

« Crowley… » L’émotion qui perçait dans la voix d’Aziraphale quand il prononça son nom, un mix entre une douceur infinie et une douleur toute aussi grande, suffit à le stopper en plein élan, et, se tournant doucement vers son ange il put lire dans ses yeux quelque chose qui suffit à le faire rasseoir. 

« Je crains malheureusement que Crowley n’ai raison. Il serait trop illogique de prendre des risques supplémentaires pour chercher une sortie qui n’existe probablement pas alors que nous connaissons un moyen qui est suffisamment dangereux. De plus Crowley, je suis prêt à affronter n’importe qui plutôt que de rester ici à ne rien faire pendant que vous essayez de sauver vos vies. » 

« Bon et bien si tout le monde est d’accord, qu’attendons-nous ? » rétorqua Anathème.

Et ce fut ainsi qu’ils se mirent en route jusqu’à la mappemonde, une route qui se ressemblait tout du long des lumineux corridors blancs et de tout aussi lumineux et blancs escaliers. Parfois une touche de gris clair venait casser les choses. Ils étaient seuls dans les halls qu’ils traversaient, apercevant parfois au travers d’une porte des anges s’occupant de diverses manières, dont une fois où ils durent retenir Toutou : un groupe jouait au frisbee avec leur halo… Anathème grommela tout du long après cela dans les tons de “ Les anges sont dangereux, il ne faut pas s’y fier, bla bla bla colère de Dieu, mais non en fait ils dessinent, peignent, jouent comme des gosses…” tandis que Crowley faisait des efforts inhumains (indémoniaques en réalité) pour taire encore plus son aura révélant sa nature. 

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sans encombres devant la mappemonde. Aziraphale dut empêcher quiconque de trop s’en approcher le temps qu’il fasse de rapides explications. 

« Tout le monde se tient la main, on le lâche sous aucun prétexte. Adam, tu portes Toutou, Warlock tu le tiens le plus fermement possible. On ne doit absolument pas se séparer. Bon… Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors c’est parti mon kiki !! » 

Quand l’ange apposa son doigt sur le globe ils eurent l’impression de faire des roulades sur une pente abrupte et sans fin, un sentiment plutôt amusant au début mais qui rend rapidement malade ; du moins selon les plus âgés car les deux garçons et le chiens continuaient de rire joyeusement. C’était une toute autre histoire pour Crowley : passé les premières secondes d’étonnement cette chute lui rappelait bien trop la Chute, la douleur en moins évidemment mais le fait qu’il voit Aziraphale à ses côtés éclipsait ce bon côté des choses. 

La descente prit fin brutalement. Aziraphale avait essayé de les amener au bon endroit, c’est-à-dire sa librairie, mais l’arrivée s’en était ressentie. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils purent constater que la pièce était entièrement recouverte de poussière et que des monticules se devinaient.

« Où est ce qu’on est ? » demanda Warlock avant de froncer le nez à cause de la poussière puis de s’engager dans une quinte de toux.

« Comment tu peux tousser ? On n’a pas de poumons ! » s’étonna Anathème, avant elle aussi de se mettre à tousser, les larmes aux yeux. 

« C’est vraiment le plus stupéfiant pour vous ? Je me demande pourquoi la Terre est encore là. J’aurais pensé que ton camp la détruirait une fois la guerre finie… » Crowley ajouta la dernière phrase en jetant un regard appuyé envers l’ange qui lui en rendit un autre. 

Leur échange fut interrompu par les couinements de Toutou, allongé près d’un petit monticule d’une forme étrange qu’Adam et Warlock époussetèrent.

« Mais ! C’est toi ! » s’exclama Warlock une fois que le tas fut nettoyé, révélant le corps sans vie mais incroyablement intact d’Adam qui enlaçait le corps de Toutou. Tous se rapprochèrent des garçons pour vérifier l’information, et en effet sous une épaisse couche de poussière et de sel se trouvait le corps de l’antéchrist.

« Adam, mon cher, il faut que tu rentres dedans. » lui parla doucement Aziraphale en lui posant une main sur l’épaule. « C’est simple, tu dois t’allonger dessus et imaginer que tu enfiles une combinaison. Puis essaye de bouger un bras ou une jambe. Nous te dirons si tu as réussi. » 

L’enfant suivi les instructions que lui avait données l’ange et dut réessayer deux fois avant de réussir son coup mais il n’arriva pas du tout à bouger, ses muscles lui faisaient beaucoup trop mal. Les autres aidèrent Toutou à réintégrer son corps, s’attendant à devoir essayer de nombreuses fois mais dès la première le chien réussi ; c’était un molosse des Enfers après tout.

Tour à tour, Anathème, Aziraphale, Crowley et Warlock s’emparèrent de nouveau de leur corps après les avoir nettoyés puis tous restèrent allongés sur le sol un long moment avant de pouvoir se relever. Les premiers signes de la faim commençaient à se faire ressentir quand ils purent enfin bouger librement et s’étirer. L’ange et le démon firent un miracle pour enlever la poussière et les débris de sel de la librairie et surtout des précieux livres. Invitant tout le monde dans son arrière-boutique, Aziraphale leur donna à chacun une tasse de thé chaude avec beaucoup de sucre et mit à disposition une ribambelle de petits gâteaux.

« Nous sommes revenus sur Terre. Chez nous. » dit l’ange en posant sa main sur celle de Crowley alors que ce dernier allait prendre sa tasse puis lui murmura « Merci de ne pas m’avoir abandonné. J’aurais dû avoir foi en toi… » 

Sur un ton tout aussi bas mais encore plus doux Crowley lui répondit. « Mon ange, j’ai cru t’avoir perdu quand cet endroit à brûler il y a plus de 30 ans de cela car je n’arrivais plus à te sentir, mais là ta présence m’a toujours donné des coups de coude dans ma conscience. Je ne peux pas abandonner tant que tu es là sinon, qui va contrecarrer mes plans machiavéliques ? »

« Oh espèce de vieux serpent malicieux. » Aziraphale paraissait être l’ange le plus heureux du monde quand il regarda Crowley dans les yeux, un sentiment qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis 3 décennies, quelque chose qu’il souhaiterait être pour le restant de ses jours, peu importe combien il en reste.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce fut bien trop long à écrire mais ça valait la peine ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture ^^.   
> Si vous estimez qu'un tag nécessaire est absent, ce serait sympa de me le notifier (c'est une des pires choses à faire de tagger)


End file.
